Surprise assault
by Fred Supernun the Third
Summary: well...this is my first fic ever so be kind pleaze. Basically the league are in big trouble and the only two people that can help them are retired from the league Kyle rainer and Plastic man i'm no good at summarize so pleaze just read and review chapter


Surprise attack 

SATURDAY 3:20am Gotham City

It wasn't a busy night in Batman's eyes, a few drug traffickers and a bank raid but that was about it. '_Hmm its quiet tonight, I wonder how the rest of the league are getting on'_ Batman thought as he swooped down into an alley in Gotham City centre. He walked cautiously down the alley trying to block out the sounds of the car horns and drunken thugs that inhabited the city twenty four seven.

He stopped and turned as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He span round battarangs at the ready. Nothing, 'must be getting paranoid' he said quietly to himself. Turning back to resume his patrol. There was an eerie silence as Batman continued down the alley. He felt a wind whoosh towards his head but before he could react a fist hit him full on in the lungs arching his back and sending him flying into the alley wall. He turned caught his breath and launched into a counter-attack at the snake like figure. Copperhead dodged Batman's attack flipped backwards and landed behind the Shade who began twirling his cane round in one hand covering the pair in a shroud of darkness. Batman's face scrunched up in confusion as he jumped back to avoid being hit by the black fog '_where had the Shade and Copperhead come from_' Batman thought to himself. '_They weren't there a second ago_'.

He reached into his cape pulled out a Battarang and turned to throw it, the Battarang flew silently towards the black fog before being cut in two by a sapphire beam coming from the top of a building next to the alley.

'_Hi honey_' Star Sapphire said, playing with her hair, '_mind if I interrupt_'. The Dark Knight was beginning to panic now, he could easily take down any one of these three wannabe super villains but all together they posed quite a threat especially since he didn't actually have any superpowers at all. He dove to the right dodging a beam from sapphires headband.

'_Batman to watchtower, Batman to watchtower backup needed urgently_' he shouted down his communicator all the while keeping an eye on the fog which was slowly clearing. 'I r_epeat Batman to watchtower backup needed_' Batman repeated this time with a small amount of panic and anger showing in his voice he put his ear to the communicator there was no reply just static. '_What the hell is going on_' Batman thought to himself '_first I'm ambushed by three members of the injustice gang who appeared as if from nowhere and now for no reason my communicator's broken down too_.' Batman turned round to see that the fog had cleared and the three members of the injustice gang who he'd just been fighting had vanished. He backed up against the alley wall and walked cautiously down the path. He leaned round a corner in the alley and looked out. 'W_here did they go_' the Dark Knight thought '_bad guys don't just disappear and none of them have anywhere near the power it would take for teleportation_.' He stopped walking and began to turn around when he felt a warm breath against his neck, he paused for a second to assess his options, before reaching slowly into his cape and pulling out another two Battarangs. He leaped forward turning in the air and launched the two battarangs at the shocked Copperhead who was so surprised he forgot to dodge. Both battarangs hit their target sending Copperhead flying face first into the brick wall behind him. Batman landed with a thud on the floor a few metres away. He quickly jumped to his feet and charged like a bull into the wounded Copperhead who was now laying in a mess on the floor unconscious.

'_One down, two to go'_ Batman whispered scanning the alley for Star Sapphire and the Shade. He stepped backwards stealthily to blend into the shadows cast by the alley wall.

_'Boo'_ Shade shouted as he appeared from the shadows Batman had used for cover. The dark knight grabbed two more battarangs and turned to attack.

'_Too slow'_ Star Sapphires voice came from the roof behind him, he looked up just in time to see a sapphire beam hit him directly between the eye. He tried to regain his composure but was hit over the head by the Shade's cane and he slowly fell unconscious…

Batman came too in a factory that was virtually empty and definitely abandoned. As far as he could tell he was chained to a wall by a pair of heavy metal handcuffs.

'_Ah look whose awake'_ Shade said walking into view _'sorry about the restraints but you know what they say, better safe than sorry, and after that attack you launched on Copperhead we had to take precautions'_ Batman struggled against his metal restraints _'What do you want'_ the Dark Knight muttered

'_Ohh not much'_ Star Sapphire replied from her seat on a window ledge opposite _'just you and the rest of the league out of our hair once and for all.'_

Batman tried to keep them talking to by some time, _'this was an inside job, wasn't it' _Batman asked finally working out why his communicator _'who was it, Clayface'_ Batman asked again this time louder.

The Shade leant in closer to Batman _'YOUR NOT EXACTLY IN A POSITION TO BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS ARE YOU'_ Shade shouted covering Batman's face in spit. _'All you need to know is that in approximately ten hours all of your Justice league friends will fly peacefully into the sun.'_ The three super villains let out their wannabe evil laughs.


End file.
